This invention relates to the brewing and serving of hot beverages such as tea and coffee. This system allows for the complete submersion of tea leaves or coffee beans in a vertical filter. This system makes use of a vertical filter basket which is movable through the interior length of a rectangular brewing vessel, allowing the vessel to be used at a variety of capacity levels. The design of the vertical filter basket allow for maximum surface area, for contact of liquid with coffee beans and/or tea leaves. The rectangular shape of the brewing vessel offers a forward and rear position for filter placement, increasing or reducing beverage strength at time of dispensing. The rectangular vessel shape enhances heated liquid flow during brewing. A three piece design simplifies operation and manufacturing.